conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylvastan Runic
Overview Sylvastan Runic is a language used by the magic users of Sylvasta, a hidden isle, thousands of miles away from our world. One must be careful when speaking or writing in Sylvastan Runic, however, because everything said or written in this language is a spell, regardless of what it is. This is why Sylvastan Runic is mainly only used by wizards, sorcerers and the like for their magic, but occasionally, Archmagi of great power will speak in Runic as their main tongue, changing the world with their very words. Such power requires years of training to control, however. =Basic Grammar= Sylvastan Runic is a very flowing language, therefore a group of words is almost always said said as one long, unbroken chain, sort of like this sentence, and the period is a rarely used mark, only used to mark the end of a main idea. Pronunciation for the letters is as follows: A-as in father AE-as in Able B-as in Basket SH-as in Shower E-as in end, or Eel F-as in Frog H-as in hat. Hu-a difficult letter to pronounce. Sounds sort of like saying Lake Hu'''ron, only slightly blowing and rounding the lips. I-as in machine J-as in Jack (rarely used, but occasionally spoken or written in offensive spells.) Kh-as in Khan (extremely rare, mostly used in evil spells by dark wizards) L-as in Lion M-as in mirror N-as in nightingale O-as in Octopus, or nO P-as in Penguin (also rare, mostly used in spells that break or sever things) Q-as in Quandary (somewhat rare, not in the sense of its use in spells, but in the way that it is mostly used by odd wizards. The effects of a Q on a Sylvastan Runic spell can be somewhat Bizarre.) R-as in Road S-as in Sail (frequently used in spells) T-as in Tell (somewhat rare, but more common than any of the other hard letters) U-as in the long O in Oops. V-as in Veil W-as in Whale X-as in Xylophone, or eXcited, or the Sh in Shoot (X is an extremely powerful and often dangerous letter in Sylvastan Runic. This letter is often only spoken by Archmagi, as usually only those of the Archmage level are able to control it.) Y-as in Yip, or as in Gyros Z-as in Zebra Sylvastan Runic also has very few hard letters, as on Sylvasta, spells in Sylvastan Runic with hard letters tend to be very chaotic and unpredictable, sometimes even malign. Verbs are almost always in the present tense, with a few rare exceptions, since spells almost always refer to the present. One exception would be time magic, which can refer to the past, present or future. Sylvastan Runic words rarely use two consonants in a row, as it confuses spells and breaks the flow, except in illusion and stun spells, where the entire point is to confuse, thus two consonants together are useful. In fact, the infinitive verb "To Confuse" is Ztanshien. =Dictionary= '''ENGLISH-SYLVASTAN RUNIC A (the article, not the letter)-Y Air-Huurae And-As Aqua-Urias Aquatic-Urianos Attack (noun)-Valian Avalanche-Shasta Bat (noun-animal)-Shalaro Battle-Turisan Bear-(animal)-Zoshia Beer (or Ale)-Dusat Bent-Sandera Cat-Shen Caught-Sytora Clod-Terth Cut (noun)-Palios Cute-Wertan Day-Sasharian Night-Sorian To Confuse (infinitive)-Ztanshien =Example text= ... Category:Languages